je l'aime, je l'aime, je suis si désolée
by twitwijazz
Summary: Je suis vraiment désolée pour le mal et l'embarras que j'ai causés à mes proches et à tous ceux qui ont été affectés… je l'aime, je l'aime, je suis si désolée… un OS un peu particulier, à vous de voir qui vous rappelle les personnages... Lemon


**Coucou! Et voilà encore une ptite fic! Un OS tout droit sorti de mon imagination. Pour faire rapide je vous laisse imaginer qui sont les deux protagonistes, bien-sur il y a quelques références qui vous feront sans doutes penser à des personnes en particulier mais disons que ça pourrait être n'importe qui, ça peux arriver à tout le monde et je préfère vous laisser voir à qui ils vous font penser! Attention Rating M pour un ptit lemon à la fin! Les personn(ages) n'appartiennent à personne… ils viennent puis repartent, laissons-les tranquilles après avoir lu cette histoire!**

_114 messages_

_72 tentatives d'appel_

_et quasiment autant de mails…_

_Je l'ai supplié._

_Je l'ai harcelé._

_Je l'ai menacé._

_Et j'ai pleuré, tellement pleuré… mais rien n'y a fait il ne voulait plus entendre parler de moi._

_Je n'ai jamais entendu ses mots de sa propre bouche mais son entourage me la fait comprendre: la seule solution pour lui parler de nouveau sera de se rendre chez un professionnel, en terrain neutre._

Tout à commencé par ce scandale. Quelques photos publiées sur internet et ma vie –notre vie- à basculé.

Je suis la seule responsable de ce changement. Je suis fautive et le sais, je me le répète chaque instant.

J'ai été attirée par un autre homme que celui que j'aime.

J'ai été attirée par un autre homme que le miens et la terre entière en a été informée en l'espace de quelques heures.

Je ne suis pas du genre infidèle, j'ai même toujours été très critique pour ce genre de chose. Oui mais voilà j'ai été attirée par un homme, une fois. Par son charisme et son emprise sur moi.

Je suis tombée sous le charme de son imaginaire, de ses propositions esthétiques. Il me faisait entrevoir un monde inédit dans lequel j'avais très envie d'évoluer […] C'est une pulsion viscérale, quasiment indescriptible. Du jour au lendemain, tu n'as plus que ça en tête.

Je l'ai vu a de nombreuses reprises, nous avons dîné ensemble, nous avons rit, but, fumé, dansé et un jour je l'ai embrassé. Ce jour là un photographe nous suivait et a diffusé ses clichés sur la toile.

Et il en a été informé… ce fut ça le pire pour lui je pense. Je ne lui ai jamais menti mais je n'ai jamais osé lui avouer que j'étais attirée par un autre. Je n'ai jamais révélé mon infidélité et voilà comment aujourd'hui je me retrouve dans le bureau d'un des psy les plus chers au monde, un jour de pluie.

Mon regard est captivé par les gouttes qui dégringolent le long de la vitre… Je suis une lâche. Une pauvre gamine immature et tellement trouillarde.

Je suis amoureuse, tellement amoureuse mais je suis aussi faible et naïve. Mon cœur n'appartient qu'à un seul homme mais mon corps lui ma trahit.

Et c'est bien de lui dont il est question aujourd'hui.

Notre psy -ou plutôt notre conseiller conjugal comme c'est inscrit sur la plaque accrochée à sa porte- nous parle d'abstinence et de se reconquérir.

Je rigole intérieurement. J'appartient toute entière à l'homme assis à côté de moi. Mon corps reconnaîtrait le siens entre milles. Nous n'avons été séparés que depuis deux semaines mas je le désire tellement. Tout en moi appelle son corps et hurle à ses mains de se poser sur ma peau incandescente.

Lui reste impassible. Depuis que la nouvelle a été répandue il semble avoir pris 10 ans. Il est calme et son visage demeure stoïque.

Ses cheveux dans lesquels j'adore passer mes doigts sont sagement coiffés, il porte un jeans foncé et un tee-shirt repassé, un sweat gris bleuté complète sa tenue, les lacets de ses chaussures sont noués et l'odeur de son after-shave se répands dans la minuscule pièce ou nous sommes tout les trois.

Je l'ai rarement vu aussi calme et il faut bien se l'avouer, propre et beau. Puis je me souviens qu'il vit actuellement chez une de ses amies, cette future maman. Elle lui a sûrement soufflé quelques conseils d'hygiène.

A côté de moi qui suis simplement vêtue d'un bas de jogging appartement a mon frère aîné, d'un tee-shirt blanc délavé et de mes lunettes de soleil préférées ça fait vraiment tâche.

Penser à un bébé me rappelle ce qui ma menée à me rapprocher de ce que les journaux appellent mon nouveau boyfriend.

J'ai eu peur.

Une trouille monstre de m'engager et de m'enfermer dans une vie qui n'est pas la mienne. J'aime mon copain, je l'aime profondément mais j'aime encore plus la situation dans laquelle nous sommes. Notre cocon.

Lui rêve de révéler notre relation au grand jour, il rêve de crier sur tout les toits que je suis sa femme, la mère de ses enfants. Moi je ne veux que lui, lui et lui seul. Rien d'autre. Pas de public, pas de bague, pas de bébé.

Je ne le veux que lui et la seule chose que j'ai trouvé pour cacher ma peur de le lui dire a été de voir ailleurs. En faite je crois que cette affaire a été le bouton d'alerte.

Dieux sait ou je serais allée sans ça et ce que mes hormones m'auraient fait faire et tout ça dans le secret sans que personne ne le sache.

Je suis heureuse de ne pas être allée plus loin qu'un baiser et de ne pas avoir trahit totalement celui que j'aime.

La pluie c'est enfin arrêté de tomber mais le ciel demeure toujours aussi gris, tout comme mon état d'esprit en ce moment.

Le psychologue met fin à l'entrevue, il nous fait signer des documents que je lis rapidement. Je comprends qu'il s'agit d'une close de confidentialité et de ce qu'il appel un contrat de confiance (ça ressemble à une pub!)

On s'engagent tout les deux à passer le plus de temps possible seuls tout les deux, à poser au clair nos attentes et nos limites, à reconstruire une relation basée sur la confiance et la communication, à parler de nos sentiment et à mettre des mots sur nos pulsions et tout un tas d'autres trucs dont les psy on le secret! Mais surtout, surtout à ne pas avoir de relations sexuelles pendant 30 jours. 30 jours ou plus précisément 29 nuits.

Et là je tique. Je ne suis jamais restée seule avec lui dans la même pièce plus de 5 minutes sans qu'on se sautent dessus! Bien sur je ne suis pas assez conne pour penser qu'il aurait fait comme si de rien n'était mais je pensais qu'après qu'on se soient expliqués notre amour aurait repris le dessus…

Notre relation à toujours été fougueuse et électrique. Lui est très tactile et je ne suis pas insensible à son charme.

Il me suffit de sentir son odeur ou de passer ma main sur sa nuque pour réveiller en moi le désir et je crois que c'est réciproque. On reste souvent de longues semaines sans se voir, lui ou moi à l'autre bout de la planète et même si on est adepte du sexe par téléphone quand on se retrouve parler n'est pas notre priorité!

Non vraiment nous n'avons jamais été seuls à ne rien faire, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux et à chercher nos mots.

Il lui suffit de prendre sa guitare et de gratter quelques accords pour que je sois inspiré et que je couche sur papier mes idées, de romans, de films, de chansons… et nos activités bien que différentes nous rapprochaient, encore et toujours.

En sortant de l'immeuble je me décide à lui parler.

"Tu veux venir chez ma mère… je veux dire, je suis chez elle depuis quelques temps et on pourrait commencer ce putain de truc là…" Je suis tellement nerveuse que je bafouille.

Il sourit et me lance un petit Ok tout en montant avec moi à l'arrière de la berline noire qui m'attendait au parking.

La voiture à filé directement et je me suis retrouvé collée contre lui sur les sièges en cuir. Son putain de parfum ma déclenché une bouffé de chaleur et je me suis instinctivement rapproché de lui. Si je n'avais pas été aussi conne je serais en ce moment même blottie dans ses bras mon nez dans son cou.

John notre chauffeur est au courant de notre relation. Nous n'avons jamais officialisés mais il doit s'en douter maintenant. Comme tout le monde il a entendu quelque part que _mon copain est anglais_ et il a fait le rapprochement. Il ne dit cependant rien, il est professionnel et c'est pour cela que je l'apprécie.

En peu de temps nous nous retrouvons devant la maison de mes parents. C'est une demeure typique du coin, toujours la même petite bâtisse en brique ou je suis née.

Mes frères ne sont pas là aujourd'hui, mon père travaille et ma mère doit être dans son atelier, artiste dans l'âme elle peint à ses heures perdues.

Je dépose mes clés, mon portable et mes cigarettes sur le comptoir. Je sais que je devais arrêter de fumer mais ses derniers temps je pense avoir eu suffisamment d'évènements chiants dans ma vie pour avoir le droit de remettre à plus tard mon sevrage. Il voit le paquet mais ne dit rien. Je suis sure que lui aussi a repris, il est encore plus accros que moi je crois.

"Tu connaît le chemin…"

Il rentre à son tour dans le salon-cuisine et enlève sa casquette. Il est venu ici tellement de fois, il fait presque parti des murs à force et trouve tout naturellement sa place sur l'un des tabourets du bar.

"Tu veux boire quelque chose?"

Il me regarde de ce regard que je connais si bien qui signifie que je connais la réponse. Je vois qu'il a aussi mis de côté toutes ses belles résolutions!

J'attrape deux bières dans le frigo et lui en tends une après l'avoir décapsulée.

Il me sourit.

C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui.

Le silence s'installe.

Lourd.

Il y a des gens qui le prennent assez mal, mais j'ai malheureusement souvent le besoin de me taire et surtout, je ne parviens pas à verbaliser ce que je ressens. C'est compliqué pour moi d'exprimer mes émotions. A l'école, on m'appelait "le mur"…

Je regarde l'heure sur le micro-ondes qui indique deux heures moins le quart de l'après-midi.

"Tu veux rester manger? Je pensais faire des lasagnes végétariennes et tu sait que j'en prépare toujours beaucoup trop, il y en aura assez pour nous deux. Ma mère ne sort pas la tête de ses toiles avant au moins 16h."

Il boit une gorgée de sa bière et semble peser le pour et le contre. Il vérifie son portable et finit par dire "Ok d'accord mais je doit partir dans une heure j'ai un rendez-vous pro."

Je lui sourit à mon tour, je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus cela me fait déjà très plaisir qu'il reste manger.

Je sort alors les légumes et les lasagnes et je fais bouillir de l'eau. Je sens son regard transpercer mon dos. L'ambiance est lourde, personne ne dit rien. Je ne me sens pas à ma place, j'ai envie de lui dire tellement de chose mais mes mots reste coincés au fond de ma gorge…

J'ouvre alors la boite ronde qui contient habituellement du thé. Sauf qu'en faite elle contient _mon thé_.

Je mélange l'herbe avec un peu de tabac et j'allume ma cigarette.

Je suis toujours dos à lui mais je sens son jugement. Pourtant il sait que quand je fume c'est que je suis mal. Pour autant il ne dit rien.

Quand l'eau frémis j'y plonge les rectangles de pâtes pour qu'ils pré-cuisent. Après quelques taffes je me sent déjà plus légère, plus ouverte.

Je sors les légumes et commence à les couper.

"Tu vient m'aider?" Puisqu'il ne veux par parler je vais faire la discussion pour nous deux. Il se rapproche alors et me tire le joint de la bouche.

Ses doigts frôlent mes lèvres et cela me rend folle. Je le sens si proche et en même temps je ne peux rien faire. Rien. La température augmente d'un coup dans la cuisine.

Il l'examine puis en fume quelques bouffés. Je ne le juge pas, on est tous faible.

Il n'a pas le droit d'être si proche de moi s'il m'en veux autant. Il n'a pas le droit de me laisser espérer comme ça si notre relation est terminée.

Je veux bien faire tout les efforts du monde pour me faire pardonner mais il n'a pas le droit…

Je retiens à peine mes larmes, je me met alors à découper les oignons. Il se colle derrière moi et se penche contre ma nuque comme s'il voulait m'embrasser entre l'épaule et le cou puis se ravise, il se redresse et se tend et inspire profondément.

_Je suis vraiment désolée pour le mal et l'embarras que j'ai causés à mes proches et à tous ceux qui ont été affectés… je l'aime, je l'aime, je suis si désolée…_

Je craque, je ne peux plus supporter toute cette mascarade, je suis fatiguée par toute cette pression sur mes épaules. Je voudrais pouvoir tout effacer et n'avoir jamais fait cette erreur monumentale. Les larmes coulent à présent, je renifle et me frotte les yeux quand il me prend le visage en coupe.

"Tu pleure?"

"Non non c'est justes les oignons, c'est rien…"

"On la fait pas à moi…"

"C'est rien, je suis juste crevée…"

Et il me regarde droit dans les yeux, sonde mon esprit, se demande si je suis sincère.

"Arrête… Arrête ça s'il te plait"

" Quoi?"

Je suis maintenant carrément en pleure et je me fiche qu'il le voit.

"Arrête, arrête ce regard, a…a…arrête je t'en… pris…"

Ses doigts se frottent contre ma peau comme pour effacer les traces de mon mascara. Et elle est là, la chaleur, cette chaleur que j'ai cherché toute la matinée. Ses doigts contre ma peau me réchauffent, ils me font revivrent.

Je me met alors à le supplier, chuchotant à peine "Embrasses-moi…"

Ses doigts continuent de tracer des cercles sur ma peau et son regard ce fait un peu plus tendre.

"Je peux pas…"

"S'il… s'il te plait… te plait… juste une fois, seulement… une fois…"

Je pourrais mourir pour un de ses baisers, je donnerais tout ce que j'ai à ce moment là pour sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes. Juste un baiser, juste une fois, comme pour penser ma blessure.

Vu d'en dehors cela doit être très comique. C'est moi qui ai fauté, moi qui l'ai blessé et me voilà maintenant à le supplier de me soigner. Je dois passer pour une folle!

Et il le fait, il m'embrasse.

Il me donne ce que mon corps réclame si férocement. Il m'embrasse, il me décroche la lune et me la sert sur un plateau d'argent.

Je revis, je retrouve sa chaleur, son odeur, sa saveur, tout ce qui le caractérise lui et pas un autre.

Mon corps bouillonne, il s'enflamme sous l'effet de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je suis une droguée en train de se faire un shoot. Un shoot de l'homme que j'aime et putain qu'c'est bon!

Mais très vite mon corps en demande plus et ma langue s'insinue dans sa bouche à la recherche d'un baiser encore plus profond, plus sensuel, plus sexuel. Je suis si frustrée depuis deux semaines , tellement en manque de lui…

Mais voilà qu'il met fin au baiser et me repousse me laissant une fois de plus seule sans sa chaleur.

"Attends, attends…on peux pas, on brûlent les étapes là et ya ce foutu truc avec le psy, c'est important…"

"Je m'en fou de ce putain de psy à la con, je me fou de son putain de contrat de confiance avec sa putain d'abstinence de merde! Je t'aime, je t'aime et je suis si désolée… J'ai fait la pire connerie de la terre, je le regrette tellement mais s'il te plait ne me laisse pas, j'ai besoin de toi, tellement… s'il te plait…"

Je me rapproche à nouveau de lui et je sais que je joue quitte ou double, s'il me repousse encore une fois je serais qu'il n'a plus de sentiments et je lâcherais prise.

"Oh et puis merde!" Il me prends dans ses bras et m'embrasse dans la nuque, à l'endroit même ou il était presque il y a quelques minutes. Je me laisse aller dans ses bras et il trace une ligne imaginaire avec ses baisers entre mon épaule et mon menton, remontant jusqu'à mon oreille. Je suis en feu, littéralement, je brûle d'envie pour lui et je sais que je ne pourrais pas nous arrêter.

Je m'agrippe à ses cheveux et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Enfin il accepte le ballet sensuel de nos deux langues et cela ne fait pas redescendre la tension entre nous. Bien au contraire!

Sans un mot il me porte jusqu'à ma chambre, il connaît le chemin par cœur, nous nous sommes retrouvés de nombreuses fois ici. Il passe ses mains sous mon tee-shirt et vient à la rencontre de mon sous-vêtements noir. Il le dégrafe habillement d'une seule main et le laisse tomber à terre.

J'ai l'impression que c'est de nouveau notre première fois ensemble, je suis si excitée et en même temps si nerveuse. Je caresse ses cheveux puis m'aventure ensuite dans le bas de son dos. J'adore cet endroit, il a quelques poils par là et ils sont si doux…

Rapidement nos échanges s'accélèrent, ses mains englobent mes seins tandis-que j'essai par n'importe quel moyen d'atteindre la ceinture de son jeans. Je le rapproche encore plus près de moi et je sens alors son excitation frotter contre mon ventre.

Je ne suis pas sure qu'on tiennent très longtemps cette fois-ci, nos corps se cherchent littéralement et quand ils se trouveront ça risque d'être explosif!

"Tu ma manqué, tu est si belle…"

Ses mots font gonfler mon cœur, il m'accepte, me désire et veux me faire sienne. Je n'ose rien dire de peur de le faire regretter de me pardonner si vite alors qu'il y a peu il refusait de répondre à mes appels.

J'arrive enfin a défaire son maudit pantalon et je n'attends pas une seconde de plus pour venir caresser son sexe érigé à ma gloire. Son cœur bat la chamade contre ma poitrine et je l'entends pousser des râles de plaisirs.

Je m'agenouille devant lui et le prends alors dans ma bouche. Aujourd'hui seul son plaisir compte, s'il prends du plaisir j'en prendrais forcement.

Je veux lui faire plaisir, le gâter, me faire pardonner à ma manière. D'une manière que lui seul connaît, qu'il sache que si je l'ai trompé je n'ai jamais offert mon corps à un autre que lui, qu'il est l'unique homme qui pour moi mérite tout ce que je lui donne.

Et je sais que mes caresses lui font perdre la tête, elles lui font oublier un instant tout le mal que j'ai pût lui faire. Bien-sur le sexe ne résout pas tout mais pendant un moment il nous emmène loin, loin de tout nos soucis, dans un endroit ou nous ne sommes que tout les deux dans une bulle d'amour.

Le sexe nous réconforte, nous de-stress, bien mieux que toutes les drogues connues il nous rends accro l'un à l'autre.

Je sus sortie de mes pensées par sa main qui vient caresser mes cheveux, sa poigne qu'il sait garder si tendre malgré que je la sente si crispée par l'envie et l'urgence de la jouissance. J'accélère alors mes mouvements, je m'atèle à ma tâche avec un bonheur nous dissimulé, je joue de ma langue sur sa longueur avec malice et il ne tarde pas à jouir tout au fond de ma gorge.

Je remonte vers son visage en passant ma bouche sur le V de son bas ventre, encore une partie un peu poilue que j'adore! Je m'attarde sur son torse et y dépose mon visage. J'entends son cœur taper si fort dans sa poitrine qu'on pourrait croire qu'il vas se décrocher et en sortir.

J'essai aussi de reprendre mon souffle car je sais que ni lui ni moi ne sommes rassasié. Je lève les yeux vers lui et je le vois le visage si détendu, les yeux clos et la bouche grande ouverte. Ses mains tremblent quand elles viennent se poser sur ma nuque, il se remet doucement de son orgasme et j'aime tellement le voir ainsi.

Il me tire alors vers lui et m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Il semble prêt pour le deuxième round et me fait basculer sous lui puis revient embrasser ma poitrine. Il la cajole puis se dirige vers mon ventre traçant des cercles imaginaires avec ses doigts et sa langue. Je ne retient plus mes petits couinements et lui demande rapidement d'aller plus loin. Ses longs doigts de pianistes viennent jouer contre mon intimité et je perds la tête, je le laisse faire quelques accords puis lui intime l'ordre de venir en moi je ne veux pas jouir toute seule j'ai besoin de lui et je veux lui faire comprendre que seul lui m'apporte tout ce plaisir.

Mais il semble hésiter un instant "Tu… J'ai besoin de me protéger ou…"

Je comprends alors.

"Je te jure que je n'ai jamais couché avec personne d'autre que toi, je t'en pris crois moi, tu est le seul… j'ai toujours pris la pilule tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter"

Il hoche la tête et m'embrasse. Il entre en moi et je sais alors qu'il a toute confiance en moi, en nous. Je viens à la rencontre de nos point de fusion et nous caresse, je veux nous sentir unis, comme avant.

Ses mouvements se font plus brusques, plus rapides et incontrôlés, je le supplie de continuer, de se fondre encore plus en moi, j'ai besoin de le sentir enfouis à la limite de me transpercer, me marquer, me posséder. Je touche presque les étoiles et je sens qu'il est tout proche aussi. Toute cette pression, cette tension accumulée et sur le point de jaillir. Il pousse en moi avec une telle force que mes os pourrait se briser et le lit avec.

Il vient ajouter ses doigts aux miens et les laisser traîner vers mon autre intimité, il sait que j'aime particulièrement quand nous sommes presque animal et qu'on ne se contrôle pas. Quand il me prends en levrette et que toutes nos barrières tombent. Il le sait et par ce geste il me le rappelle.

J'atteints alors le paradis, j'explose l'entraînant sur mon passage, nous jouissons ensemble longuement comme si toutes ses semaines sans se voir ou se toucher avaient besoin d'être rattrapées en quelques secondes sous une forme décuplée.

Et je suis heureuse, tellement heureuse que j'en pleure. Je pleure de tout ce bonheur retrouvé et je pleure pour laisser partir toute la honte et la peine que j'ai causé autour de moi. Je pleure pour le mal que j'ai répandu et les horreurs que j'ai entendues en retour. Je pleure pour avoir été si conne que j'ai mis mon couple et ma vie en danger. Je pleure car je suis si contente d'être aimé par cet homme d'une beauté intérieure si exceptionnelle.

"Chuuuttt… calmes-toi, je suis là…je reste…"

Il frotte sa paume contre mon dos, remonte sur ma nuque et me masse tendrement.

Ma respiration s'apaise et mon cœur retrouve petit à petit son rythme normal.

"Je t'aime"

Je sais maintenant que cette histoire est du passé, il lui restera peut être toujours un doute, une incertitude, la peur que j'aille voir ailleurs de nouveau, je ne peux rien lui promettre mais je sais que partout ou j'irais mon cœur restera encré en lui et s'il m'aime vraiment j'espère profondément qu'il viendra me repêcher.


End file.
